


Secret

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Sirius and Hermione have been back and forth of touches and the each have a secret.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegRaven/gifts).



> A/N:  
> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
> **At this moment in time this piece of work has no beta and all mistakes are my own.**  
> This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of the Rare for Love Fest 2020. This was written as a gift for MegRaven, the prompt she chose was “Secret Relationship” and the pairing Hermione/Sirius.
> 
> #LF2020 #TeamEros

Secret:  Not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others.

Hermione was getting ready for bed. She stayed up all night just to outlast everyone else in the house. She waited and waited patiently. Sirius and her and have been sneaking around for weeks now. They never did more than Snogging but tonight she thought maybe it would go further. 

The first time something between them happened Hermione didn’t catch it. It was so minute. One of those it's all in the details, and as for Sirius. He was all about the details when it came to her. They were talking and her hair had come out of the neat bun she had her hair in. Mid response he brought his hand up and tucked it back behind her ear. When that happened he couldn’t help but notice her cheeks turned red and her neck became flushed. 

The second time an exchange happened between them she took hold of the situation and decided to confront him for what was going on. “Sirius..” She whispered “What do you think you are doing?” 

“I am touching your ass, what do you think I am doing?” He replied. 

“Sshh..Keep your voice down. You do realise that Harry, your god son, my best friend is in the next room and could walk out here any minute.” She swatted at his hand that still remained on her ass and gave him a questioning glare. 

“I am aware of where he is, but you bumped into me and so this is perfectly  _ innocent _ ”. Upon speaking the word innocent he gave her butt a squeeze. 

At his closeness she took a breath and stepped back. The color in her face gave her away again but this time she rolled her eyes and waved a finger at him. “Sirius Black, touch my ass again like that without my permission and you are going to have to answer to Harry.” Harry, who she was speaking of, walked into the hallway at that very moment and interrupted whatever had been going on between him and drew Sirius away. 

The third time it became rather obvious between the two of them something more was flourishing because, Harry, Ron and Her had come back from gathering ingredients and the boys had gone up to their room but Sirius took his time to seek Hermione out. He noticed she was wearing that stupid pink sweater, it had holes but he knew she would wear it till she couldn’t anymore. The jeans she was wearing came up to her hips and her butt, was perfect. He grabbed her and brought her to him without a single word. She welcomed his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. His hands rested on her lower back now wanting to go lower. 

“I am so glad you are back” He murmured into her neck. 

“Sirius…” She whispered into his ear, it caused him to shiver. “I think it is time I tell you a secret.” 

This caused him to pull away from her and give her an all knowing smirk. “Hermione, you have a secret? I didn’t know you possessed such things. You know there is no one better than me to tell them too...I am the master Secret Keeper after all.”

“Well, I am glad you think so because...well...I..I like you Sirius Orion Black.” She sputtered. 

His lips raised “My..my...the Gryffindor Princess likes the runt of the litter, what will Harry say when he finds out?” looking at her face her expression gave her away “Oh..you don’t want him to know.. Well you won’t have to ask me twice...just so you know Princess…if  _ we _ are going to keep this secret...we should at least make it dirty.” 

As he ended his response to her, he grabbed her ass and pressed his lips upon hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
